Raging Wing
by One Chosen One
Summary: Welcome to Raging Wing! RW is a guild in Northwestern Fiore, and is surrounded by friends and enemies. With protagonists like Kasai and Fue who knows what could happen. Who will fall for who? Will they meet Fairy Tail, maybe! Chapter 3- More RW members introduced, and Kasai and Fue's first mission begins!
1. Chapter 1- The Fateful Day of FT and RW

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Chapter 1 of Raging Wing. This is a side story of a guild during the events of Fairy Tail. It starts with male protagonist Kasai and female protagonist Fue. ARIGATO!**

** "In the land of Fiore there is a guild that is Northwestern Fiore. It is a guild that does not like reputation, so it hides itself. It includes many strong wizards that rival even Fairy Tail and Phantom. That guild is Raging Wing."**

** "Our story begins in a town named Koroniaru just east of the Raging Wing Guild Hall, on the same fateful day that Natsu and Lucy met."**

**General POV**

Kasai was Natsu's size. He had Natsu's hair, but his was crimson instead of pink. He had blue eyes that shined like water, which was pretty ironic since he used fire. He wore black pants that had holes in them. He wore a white tank top that had a black circle on his chest area. He was looking for his father.

Fue was an 18 year old girl with long black hair that went down to her lower back. She had red eyes and her skin was pretty pale. She wore a red and black shirt and skirt. She wanted to join a guild.

One day Fue was looking to join a guild in Koroniaru. Koroniaru was a hot spot for guilds, as many guilds were positioned either around or in the town.

Fue saw a boy that looked to be her age was being surrounded by a gang of people.

The gang members each had a mark of a black unicorn head on them. The symbol meant they were part of the shady guild called Dark Unicorn. Fue decided to help the boy. Fue held a ball of fire in her hand and shouted "Hey! Leave him alone!"

The gang members sneered at Fue and one said "Stay out of this. You just a stupid little…" The boy who looked to be her age punched his face and shouted "You shouldn't talk to girls like that! Fight me! I'm Kasai of Raging Wing!"

Kasai showed off his guild symbol that was on his right hand. The gang members suddenly cowered in fear. They said "You…your thee Kasai from Raging Wing."

Kasai's hand lit on fire, and said "That's right! Now who's first?"

The gang ran away for their lives. Fue walked up to talk to this Kasai person.

Fue asked "What's Raging Wing?" Kasai looked at her excitedly and said "It's the greatest guild in the Koroniaru Area, although are guild master likes to lay low."

Fue said "Wow! Sounds interesting, I hope I can see around sometime."

Fue ran off on her quest to find a guild to join, and Kasai went to find his buddy, who was probably just looking for food.

**ARIGATO!**

**Arigato for reading! I know this Chapter is short, but it is just a start. I hope to update frequently. Please leave reviews! ARIGATO!**

**Preview- Fue gets into trouble, and Kasai comes to the rescue. Kasai's not alone though as he arrives with a strange friend. Who is this strange friend? Will Fue join Raging Wing, well the answer is YES! Next time- Joining Raging Wing**


	2. Chapter 2- Joining Raging Wing

**Chapter 2**

** Welcome to Chapter 2 of Raging Wing! This takes place on the same day as the Chapter 1. Please review and leave suggestions. I will try to update as frequently as I can. ARIGATO!**

**Fue's POV**

I walked all throughout Koroniaru and couldn't find a guild I wanted to join. They were all either shady or boring.

I should've asked that Kasai person if I could join Raging Wing, it sounded like a fun and interesting guild.

I walked in silence, now looking for a hotel to stay at.

It was nice being in a peaceful but large town. I came from a bustling loud city called Orinpia City. In Orinpia City it was all flat land, and there were no mountains, rivers, etc.

In Koroniaru there were mountains to the south, southwest, and west of the city. The ocean was to the north, northwest, and northeast. To the east and southeast there were rivers and plains.

I was lost in thought of the beautiful town, when suddenly I was surrounded by a group of people. They each had the Dark Unicorn symbol.

I thought I could take them down with my witch fire magic, but then I saw Kylan Licorne, the son of Yunikon Licorne, the guild master of Dark Unicorn.

Kylan was eight feet tall. He had long black hair that went down to the back of his knees. He had brown eyes and dressed in all black. His guild mark was on his forehead.

I had heard of the devastating strength of Yunikon, but I had heard little about Kylan's strength. I was interested to find out, but then again if he is near in strength levels to his father well…I didn't want to think about that.

I was going to fight them, when suddenly I heard a voice shout "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A large blast of fire took out all of the Black Unicorn members except for Kylan.

I looked to see the boy I met before. It was Kasai.

**General POV**

Kasai said "Nice to see you again." to Fue. Fue shouted "You again!" Kylan shivered in fear as Kasai walked towards him.

Kasai said "So you trying to pick on girls again Kylan." Kylan said "Of…of course not. You know I'm over that." A glint of fire appeared in Kasai's blue eyes.

Kasai said "I can tell when you're lying. Do you **want **to feel the wrath of a fire dragon-slayer?" Kylan shuddered and ran for his life.

Kasai's hands lit on fire. He was about to take down Kylan, but Fue beat him to it.

Fue shouted "WITCH FIRE KICK!" Fue lit her leg on fire, and kicked Kylan far away. Kasai laughed and said "Served him right."

Fue smiled and said "A dragon-slayer impressive."

Kasai said "Yeah, but what are you?" Fue said "I use witch magic, more specifically witch fire magic. Some people call it witch-slaying magic."

Kasai said "Interesting. Hey! You got any food? I'm hungry!" Fue laughed and said "You sound like an idiot."

Kasai said "Shut-up! I think I just saved you." Fue said "I could've dealt with them myself." Kasai said "Sure, sure whatever you say."

Fue punched his arm and said "Well maybe I should go. I need to find a hotel, so I can go guild hunting tomorrow." Kasai smirked at her and grabbed her arm.

He said "Why don't you just join Raging Wing! It's perfect!"

Fue smiled at her new friend and said "Sure, why not." Kasai dragged Fue west, towards Raging Wing.

…

Once Kasai and Fue were at the town's western exit a magenta cat with wings flew towards them. It said "KASAI! There you are I've been looking for you."

Kasai shouted "YOU LOOKING FOR ME! I was looking for you Purr!" Purr said "Whatever."

Fue looked at the cat shocked. She said "You're a flying talking cat." Purr said "YEP! I'm also a Raging Wing member he pointed to his right paw.

It was a maroon circle with a maroon wing coming out of it. Kasai's was red, but his had a red dragon above his.

Kasai said "The dragon represents my magic." Kasai and Purr took Fue towards the mountains to the west.

…

Fue eventually saw a Raging Wing mark at the bottom of a mountain. Right below the mark was a cavern entrance. Kasai said "There it is! Raging Wing's entrance."

Once inside Fue saw that the guild hall was huge. There were stairs that led underground and more that led higher up the mountain.

A voice said "Hey! Kasai you're back." Fue saw a woman.

She looked to be about 22. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She had brown eyes and wore a maroon dress with white laces.

Kasai said "Hey Pabrika. I got a new member for us. Her name is Fue."

Fue said "Hi Pabrika." Pabrika said "Oh! You better talk to Master Arek." A voice said "Did somebody call for me."

Master Arek was an old man, but tall and muscular. His symbol was on the center of his chest, which was exposed for he wore no shirt. His symbol was skin colored, so it blended in with his skin. He wore gray pants. He had messy white hair, and blue eyes like Kasai.

Master Arek asked "What is it?" Kasai said "I found a new recruit! Her name is Fue." Fue smiled at Arek.

Master Arek smiled back and said "Sure! The more the merrier, but she will have to be a team with you."

Kasai said "Sure I'm fine with that." Fue asked "So will I get a room to stay in."

Kasai said "Well the guild has two people apartment sections, and only one has room for another person." Fue asked "So who will be my roommate?"

Kasai smirked and said "Me of course." Kasai grabbed Fue's arm, and took her towards his, well now their apartment.

**ARIGATO!**

**Arigato for reading! I will update as frequently as I can. Please revive and leave suggestions! Until next time! ARIGATO!**

**Preview- Fue is now part of Raging Wing! She and Kasai have to go on their first mission to prove their stability in a team. Will their mission be successful? Next time- The First Mission**


	3. Chapter 3- The First Mission

**Chapter 3**

** Welcome to Chapter 3 of Raging Wing! Please review and leave suggestions! This continues Chapter 3. Kasai and Fue just arrive at their apartment for the first time.**

**Fue's POV**

While Kasai was taking me towards his apartment, well now our apartment, I was a little skeptical at first. I was nervous about sharing a place with a boy.

First I thought he could be a rapist, but then again he stopped Black Unicorn from trying to abduct girls. I became less skeptical as I thought about how kind Kasai seemed. He was also kinda cute.

We finally arrived at a door that had the numbers 505. Purr was waiting since he flew up quickly instead of using stairs.

Kasai said "Here we are! Floor 5 Apartment 5 also known as 505." Kasai led me into the apartment.

Kasai said "The apartment has six rooms which are a living room, an extra room, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom. The doors for the bedrooms and bathroom are marked. Your bedroom that just says 'Bedroom' while mine says 'Kasai and Purr'. Your welcome to anything in the fridge and you can watch whatever on the TV lacrima in the living room. Goodnight!" Kasai walked into his room.

…

**3 days later…**

**General POV**

Fue had finally gotten all the stuff from her home city delivered to her new apartment. She was called down to the main guild area by Pabrika, who was still one of the few people she knew at the guild.

During the three days she had met only a handful of people. She had met Mizna, Sir Kishi, Vie, and Livre.

Mizna Mizeau, the girl who seems _to go with the flow. _Mizna was a fun-loving carefree girl. She had light blue hair and always wore some combination of blue, white, and another random color for different occasions. She had deep water shining like blue eyes like Kasai. Fue had always seen a smile on her face, but she did look upset when Kasai fought other guild members. Mizna and Kasai seemed very close, but not like lovers more like siblings probably since she was also a dragon-slayer. She was the Water Dragon-Slayer and her guild mark was blue with water and a dragon over it.

Sir Kishi, the _knight_ of Raging Wing_._ Sir Kishi was tall and was 29 years oldSir Kishi was a man who loved to fight more than even Kasai, who fights a lot. He was an S-Class Mage of Raging Wing. Sir Kishi was a wealthy man who had mansions across Fiore, and owned Kihis Industries. He had earned the title Sir by being knighted by King Toma E. Fiore himself. He had brown hair and a goatee. He always wore armor. His armor was pointed at the shoulders and knees. The armor had a black Raging Wing mark on the middle of his mid-section. The only places he didn't have armor were his hands and head. His guild mark was black, and it was apparently under his armor on his mid-section. His magic is called Knight's Glory, and Fue was unsure what that enabled him to do. Sir Kishi seemed far stronger than Kasai and most of the guild. He always messed around with the guilds males, but was very polite (And I mean _**very**_ polite) towards the guilds females.

Vie Usine, the _lively _girl. Vie was 16. She had dark green hair that went just past her shoulders and had light green eyes. She always wore a green dress. It was dark green laced with light green and white. Her guild mark was on her ankle and it was multi colored. The circle was dark green and the wing was light green. Vie's magic was called Life Giving. It enabled her to give life to the dead and bring lifeless objects to life for a short amount of time, but it had its limits. Vie was always jumpy, and seemed like she had a deep love for the guild. She acted normally around all of the guild members, except for Sir Kishi. She acted a little harsher towards him for whatever reason.

Finally Livre Usine, the _bookworm_. Livre was short and 19 years old. He had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a white undershirt, black pants, and a brown cloak that looked like something Sherlock Holmes, the fictional character, would wear. He also wore black shoes and had a gold rimmed monocle. He had a British accent and he always carried around a gold trimmed brown book with him for his magic. His magic was called Book Summon. He found magical documents put them in his special Summon Book, and then he could use whatever spells the documents held. He was very smart and liked to mess with his fellow guild members. He was very close to Kasai, as they often mocked each other. Livre never messed with Mizna, Vie, and Pabrika (Pabrika is also Livre's sister) though.

Fue reached the main guild area, and Pabrika waved to her in her usual maroon dress. Pabrika took Fue's right hand, and stamped her guild mark at the same place as Kasai's mark.

Fue's mark was red with a special flame above it. It was a three pointed flame with a one pointed flame inside of it, and there was a one pointed flame that one.

Fue smiled at Pabrika and said "Thank you very…" Kasai was suddenly launched onto Fue. Fue looked at Kasai annoyed and shouted "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Kasai jumped up and ignored Fue's yelling.

He looked at Sir Kishi who had punched him into Fue. Kishi smiled at Kasai and said "You can't sneak up on me." Kasai huffed and turned towards Fue.

Kasai said "Oh yeah! Hey Fue the old man (Master Arek) told me we need to go on a mission. I already picked one out. LET'S GO!" Kasai grabbed Fue's arm and pulled her out of the guild towards the train station (Aw crap!) and Purr quickly flew with them.

…...

**At the train station…**

Fue laughed at Kasai whose head lay on the seat across from her. She said "Who would've guessed that the high and mighty Kasai would have motion sickness! You're hilarious."

Kasai said "It's a dragon-slayer thing, and it happens to Mizna…" Kasai suddenly fell down against the seat, which only made Fue laugh again.

…

At Premiere Town…

Fue, Kasai, and Purr finally arrived at Premiere Town. The city was suspiciously quiet. Fue asked "What is our mission anyway?"

Kasai said "Apparently this town is being tormented by a large group called Pre-Revolution. It's nothing we can't handle though."

Suddenly two figures came running towards them. The stopped about 10 meters away from them and both shouted "Halt in the name of Pre-Revolution!"

One said "I am sword wizard Svero"

Svero looked like a dog on hind legs. He had brown glossy hair. One of his eyes was seafoam green and the other was hazel. He wore a red laced metal chest plate and had a long sharp tooth sticking out from the bottom of his mouth on the right side of his face. He held two curved swords.

The other said "I am sword wizard Talavara."

Talavara looked exactly the same, but one of his eyes was orange and the other hazel. He also held two curved swords.

Svero and Talavara shouted "WE ARE TEAM SWORD WIZARD OF PRE-REVOLUTION!"

Kasai and Fue lit their hands on fire. Kasai shouted "FLAMES ARE RISING!"

**ARIGATO**

**Arigato for watching! Updates may be slower due to the holidays. Please review and leave suggestions. If anyone has ideas for Pre-Revolution please either private message me or review. Until next time! ARIGATO!**

**Preview- Fue, Kasai, and Purr**** *Purr- GIVE ME MORE LINES!* ****have met two members of Pre-Revolution. Will they easily defeat these members, or will they have trouble? How strong is Pre-Revolution, well it is strong enough to earn its own arc. Next time- The Pre-Revolution Arc Begins**


End file.
